Hotch's Honey
by Just Ressa
Summary: Hotch has a new girlfriend. Just a fun quick story. A few chapters or so. Don't own the characters accept for the ones I create. Love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

"Every time I come in here Boss man, you got some smooth R&B playing", Penelope said. "I'm no profiler, but…"

"Is there something you need Garcia?" Hotch said, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh. Right. Yes, um, we're ready at the round table, Sir", Garcia said.

"I'll be right in", Hotch said. He took out his remote and let the last strings of Brian McKnight's 'Crazy Love' finish playing before he cut it off. Smiling, he headed to the round table.

"Again?" Morgan said, whispered with Garcia. "When I was in his office, I swore I heard Boyz II Men in background."

"That's nothing", Reid said. "I distinctively heard Nas playing when I went in before. I know because Morgan made me commit his album Illmatic to memory."

"Shh, here he comes", Rossi said, as Hotch walked through the door.

"Go ahead Garcia", Hotch said. After Garcia presented the case and the team packed up, Rossi snuck into Hotch's office to have a peek. His best friend was changing and he needed to know why.

He went into the office and turned on the radio. A R&B station started playing over the speakers.

"Hmm" Rossi said. "New music." He wandered around the office for a moment more. "New cologne too." He saw Hotch heading his way and ducked in the corner behind the potted plant. He listened as his friend's phone rang.

"Hotchner", he said. Immediately his tone lightened and his smile was wide.

"And how are you?" Hotch said, sitting on the corner of his desk.

"I miss you too", he said, smiling into the phone. "This shouldn't take long. Simple case; only a state away. Jessica has Jack, so I was thinking…" Hotch had a knock on his door and Morgan walked in.

"We're all ready, just waiting on you and Rossi", Morgan said.

"OK, be right there", Hotch said. Morgan closed the door softly as Hotch continued his call.

"You'll meet them soon enough. Right now, I just want it to be us. Even just me you and Jack. It's amazing how good you are with him", he said smiling until he looked at his watch.

"I really got to go", Hotch said. He paused for moment.

"I might be late", Hotch said. "No matter what time?"

Rossi smiled as he listened on.

"Then it's a date", Hotch said. "OK, bye then." Hotch closed his cell phone, grabbed his briefcase and headed out his office.

"So a new love, huh?" Rossi said, stepping from behind the plant. "Oh this should be good."

Rossi was the last to step on the plane. Hotch looked up suspiciously.

"Where were you?" Hotch said.

"Doing some last minute detective work", Rossi said, winking at him. Hotch furrowed his eyebrows and went back to his folder.

12 hours later, as the team touched down, heading back into the building, Hotch called everyone's attention.

"Hey", Rossi said to Reid. "I bet you Hotch is going to tell us to go home and leave the paperwork until tomorrow."

"You're on", Reid said. "He's been riding us about that lately; he's not going to let up now."

"Hey everybody", Hotch said, looking at his watch. "It's been a long day. Why don't we leave the paperwork until tomorrow?"

"Are you sure, Hotch?" Morgan said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah", she said. "We could all use a break. And no one in tomorrow until 10."

"10?" Penelope said. "Wow, Hotch never let's us sleep in. What's gotten into him?"

"More like what has he gotten into?" Rossi said under his breath as he watched Hotch leave.

"OK , Old Man", Morgan said. "What are you not telling us?"

"Yeah, what gives?" JJ said.

"Let's just say, there is someone new taking up Hotch's time", Rossi said.

"Who?" Reid said.

"I wish I knew. I only got bits and pieces when I was listening in", Rossi said.

"So that's what you were doing?" Penelope said. "Did you find out anything juicy?"

"I wish. All I know is that she knows Jack and is good with him, she's influencing his musical tastes and is willing to wait up for him when comes in very late", Rossi said.

"Well alright Boss Man!" Morgan said. "It's about time. He needs some fun."

* * *

Hotch stood outside her apartment door and shook the rain off of his coat. He raised his fist to knock, but the door opened almost immediately.

"How did you know I was here?" he said, embracing her.

"I saw the shadow as I walked to the kitchen", the woman said. Hotch stood against the inside door and looked at her. She stood about 5'6, with a thicker build and chocolate skin. She had medium curly hair and bright eyes that she frequently hid behind wire rim glasses. Her smile lit up a room and she was putting fresh roses in a vase.

"You didn't have to send these", she said.

"I wanted too. I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me", Hotch said. He nuzzled her neck. "You've really turned my life upside down, Tia."

Tia giggled as he kissed her neck. "So have you. Who'd imagine me with a…"

"A White boy", Hotch said, laughing.

"I was going to say FBI agent", she said with a smirk. "But we'll go with that too."

He grabbed a pillow from the sofa and tossed it at her.

"Hey!" she said. "I don't see color. Heck, my first celebrity crush was Kermit the Frog."

"So now I gotta be green?" Hotch said, holding her from the back.

"Nope", Tia said. "You're actually blue, black and red."

"I'm confused", Hotch said.

"Blue for Thor, because you're so mighty", she said, kissing his nose as she pushed him down on the sofa. Black for Batman, my dark night defender, and red for Spider-man."

"Spider-man?" Hotch said, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Oh yeah", she said. "You do know your hands go everywhere, right?"

"I'll show you everywhere", Hotch said, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

At 10 o'clock, Hotch walked in and went to his office.

"He's wearing a turtle neck", Reid said.

"Hotch doesn't wear turtle necks", Morgan said.

"I know what I saw", Reid said.

Rossi waited for Hotch to sit at his desk. "Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to blackmail you?" he asked, walking in.

"What? You got nothing on me", Hotch said, and then laughed at his own joke.

"OK, she's gotta be special. She's got you cracking jokes. Who is she?"

Hotch sighed. "You not going to let this go, are you?""

"Not a chance", Rossi said.

Hotch got up and closed his door. "This stays between you and me."

"Maybe", Rossi said, smiling.

"Her name is Tia. She's an administrator at Jack's school. We met at the teacher/student function. The overhead was playing the Temptations and I was humming along. She made a comment about me having great taste in music and well, we kinda spent the whole evening talking."

"OK", Rossi said. "What does she look like?"

"She's short, about 5'6, kinda fuller figured, not really skinny and…"

"Black?" Rossi said.

"How'd you…"

"Lucky guess", Rossi said smiling. "Good for you, Aaron. You deserve some happiness. How long have you guys been seeing each other?"

"About three months now", he said. "I was trying to think of a good way to introduce her to the team. What do you think?"

"I think I may have an idea", Rossi said, grabbing his phone.

* * *

* More soon guys. We meet Tia and Hotch in their element. Stay tuned!*


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you OK with this?" Hotch said, waiting for Tia in the living room.

"Sure, why not? It's a club, not a funeral or anything. We're going to hear some great music, meet some wonderful people, and then come back hear and work out."

"Work out?" Hotch said. "I thought maybe we'd…"

"You call it what you want, I'll call it what I want. You're an exercise regimen, Agent Hotchner." She walked out of the bedroom in a short black dress with silver pumps. She pulled up her in a high messy ponytail and had on a touch of lip gloss.

"Ready", she said, twirling around.

"And you're sure she's coming?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait to see this happen" Tia said. She noticed Hotch staring at her. "What?" she said, with a slight laugh.

"You look amazing. You know", Hotch said, wrapping his arms around her. "We don't have to go. We can just stay here and 'work out'", he said nuzzling her neck.

"Nope", she said, snaking out of his grip. "I want to meet the family! "It's important!"

"You're right", he said. "OK, Let's go!"

* * *

"Rossi, what is this place?" Morgan said.

"This is a club", Rossi said.

"I see that", Morgan said chuckling, "but what kind of club? Don't you usually go for the crooner package?"

"True", Rossi said. "But tonight, I thought we'd do something a little different."

Morgan, Reid and Rossi found a table when they spotted JJ, Will and Garcia walk in.

"OK", JJ said. "This is different. Good music though."

"I agree", Garcia said. "It's got that laid back vibe. I like it."

"Me too" Morgan said. "Dance with me, Mama", he said, pulling Garcia on the dance floor.

"Come with me, Woman", Will said, grabbing JJ's hand.

"Oh how Neanderthal of you", she said, smiling brightly to the dance floor.

Rossi sat the bar height table and knew instantly when Tia arrived. Donning a black dress and silver heels, she carried an air of fun and excitement around her. It was easy to see why Hotch was attracted to her.

"Tia?" Rossi said, grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek.

"You're David Rossi!" Tia said, completely surprised. "Aaron, it's David Rossi!"

"I told you everyone's name", Hotch said.

"I never put two and two together!" she gushed. "Huge fan", Tia said, returning his hug.

"You've read my books?" Rossi said.

"Have them and read them! I keep them at my office. I even lecture out of them from time to time when I have some 'repeat offenders'", she said, laughing. "This is nice", Tia remarked, looking around the club.

"I aim to please", Rossi said. "A lot of smooth jazz, smooth R&B and there is a live cover group tonight."

"Are you serious?" she said excitedly "I love cover bands!"

"Well then, this should be fun!" Rossi said. "Come, meet the team."

* * *

Rossi walked Tia over to dance floor and Morgan and Garcia were the first to greet her.

"Well hello", Morgan said.

"You must be Derek Morgan", Tia said, extending her hand to him.

"I am", he said.

"And you're Penelope?" Tia asked.

"I am!" Garcia said. "And you're adorable."

"I would agree", Hotch said, coming up behind her and kissing her cheek.

"Alright Boss Man, I see you!" Morgan said. Reid came over.

"Is she the reason you wore a turtle neck?" Reid asked.

"Guilty as charged. Dr. Reid, I presume?" Tia said.

"Nice to meet you." Reid punched Hotch's arm slightly. "Nice", he said under his breath.

"Ms. Rodgers?" JJ said, walking over to them with Will in tow. "Will, it's Ms. Rogers."

"Nice to see you again, Ma'am", Will said.

"You know each other?" Hotch asked.

"She's the administrator over Henry's art school", JJ said. "How do you two know, oh…" JJ said smiling.

"Well alright then", Will said.

"Looks like the band's getting ready to start", Rossi said.

The band warmed up and then the cover group took the stage. The first strings of "The way you do the things you do", by the Temptations started.

"May I?" Hotch said, taking Tia's hand. "I mean it is our song."

"Absolutely", Tia said, following him to the dance floor.

The team stood back for a moment, watching Hotch and Tia dance, smiling the whole time.

"Notice how he can't see anyone but her?" Reid said.

"She's like a breath of fresh air for him", Garcia said.

"I think it's great", Will said. "We've seen her in action. She's tough but fair. The kids love her."

"I met her when Henry had a little scrape with a bigger kid", JJ said. "She was kind and loving with Henry. She stayed with him until I got there."

"She's opened him up, guys", Morgan said. "Look at him. He's head over heels."

Looking at Hotch and Tia on the dance floor, the team felt an over whelming happiness for Hotch.

Morgan grabbed Garcia's hand. "Come on Baby Girl", he said, leading her from the table.

"Jayje?" Will said.

"Anytime, Sir", she said, following her husband.

Rossi and Reid sat at the table. A pretty red-head walked by.

"Lola?" Rossi said.

"The one and only, Agent", she said, kissing him on both cheeks.

Rossi stood up. "Shall we?"

"Sure thing", Lola said. The song ended and the group started with the Isley Brother's "It's your Thang".

Reid sat at the table. Hotch walked by on his way to get drinks.

"You OK Reid?" Hotch said.

"Everybody has somebody", he said.

"Ah" Hotch said. "You thought we forgot you? Look up." A pretty caramel colored woman walked in looking around in confusion like she was lost. She looked up and saw Hotch and waved. When she smiled, Reid melted.

"Spencer this is Tia's cousin, Heather", Hotch said. "We thought since she was new here…"

Reid stood facing Heather and introduced himself. As she took his hand and led him to the dance floor, he looked over at Hotch and mouthed, 'thank you', to which Hotch gave a thumbs up before twirling Tia in his arms.

* * *

*you guys are awesome! Another new story coming soon. This was just a short one for the road!*


End file.
